The Child Case
by shinystar890
Summary: Misaki and Usui a kind-off normal couple have to care for a baby that will change their life. will this baby push them even closer or further apart? read about Misaki and her perverted alien as they care for a baby.
1. what's this

**! CAUTION!**

**Before you read this story, keep in mind that it's my first time writing. So… tell me what you think.**

**Chapter one: WHAT'S THIS?**

"Good work Miss Ayuzawa"

On hearing her name the black hair lawyers spun around on the heels of her Bandolino and flash a smile at the person who complimented her.

"Thank you" she said and continued walking to her black Mercedes Benz.

She jumped inside and started the car. As she drove down the street, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of her past achievements.

After graduating from college she became a lawyer. But she didn't stop there. She studied hard day and night and finally it paid off. She got one of the biggest cases in Japan and with hard work she won the case. Since then, she was known as the best lawyers in Japan. Then with the money she earned she was able to fix up the house, pay Suzuna's college fees, rent an apartment for herself, buy a car and still save a quarter of it.

Yep, all her hard work paid off and today she was going to a place that helped her reach this far, her old working place… Maid Latte.

She quickly parked the car and went in the building.

She quietly took a seat in the corner, remembering the days when she uses to work there. But her thoughts were soon interrupted by an ear piercing squeal.

"Misa-chan!"

From the moe flower that suddenly appeared Misaki knew who it was.

"Hey chief" she smiled at the purple hair lady.

"Are you visiting us?" Satsuki asked as more Moe flowers appear.

"Yeah," Misaki replied feeling guilty seeing that it was the first time visiting for the entire year.

"That's great! Oh yeah misa-chan, I heard that you won the case last week."

"Yes I did."

"Well, congratulations," Satsuki smiled as hugged misaki.

"I can't breathe" she somehow said as she struggled for air.

"Sorry," Satsuki apologized.

"How about I give you some air." Came the deep masculine voice of the one and only Takumi Usui.

Misaki turned to face the green eye blonde.

"Pervert,"

"Come on misa… maybe a kiss, it won't hurt"

"Not in a million years"

"A hug…"

"Shut up!" She screamed as she turned away as she try the blush on her face.

Although they were officially dating, she will always act like a silly high school girl when she was around Usui.

"You're so cruel misa-chan," he smirked.

"Um... Sorry for interrupting but... how about we go to the back," satsuki suggested on seeing the attention they were getting from everyone.

"Sorry," Misaki apologized as she and Usui went to the back.

"Wow!" misaki breathed, "this place is still looks the same."

"Yeah we didn't touch a thing." Honoka said while sitting down.

"We couldn't touch a thing," Erika walked in, "Satsuki would of kill us."

"And she was right, this place is filled with memories," Subaru said.

"Memories huh." Misaki muttered.

"Hey guys, look what I've found." Satsuki ran in with an album in her hands.

"What is it?" misaki asked.

"Its pictures from that time we went on the staff trip to the beach." Satsuki said as she opened the book.

"Hey… I remember this," Honoka pointed a picture of the whole staff with bikinis and aprons on, "that time when we worked as maids on the beach, right Misa"

Misaki blushed. She did remember that. How could she forget. It was the same day she got the kiss mark on her back.

"And this picture is when we were at the hot spring." Erika pointed, "I still remember how the water felt, nice and warm …. It really was amazing."

"I better go. I got a lot of work to do." Misaki said getting up feeling very awkward.

"I'll go too." Usui smirked.

Misaki flashed a quick glare at him went to get her bag that she left in the table. She grabbed her bags and spun around knowing that Usui was right behind her.

"You do know you don't have to stalk me right? After all I can take care of myself." She pointed out.

"I know…" he smirked, "but I like to stalk you, it's fun."

"You really are a perverted al-," misaki stopped what she was saying. She stared straight ahead for a moment and then walked to the other corner of the room.

"Misa-chan," He looked at her with a questioning look on his face as he tried to figure out what suddenly got her attention.

Misaki didn't wink. She focused on a bundle that was on the floor in front of her. She reached down and picked it up.

"What's that," he asked coming over.

"It's…" she stammered as she turned to show Usui the bundle, "… a baby."

**A/N: SO…. HOW WAS IT!**

**IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE SEND A REVIEW TELLIN ME WHAT YOU THINK. 3 **


	2. The Search

**Chapter two: the search**

**A/N: hey! So thanks to all the people who reviewed, it really encouraged me.**

**Anyway… ENJOY!**

…"It's…" she stammered as she turned to show Usui the bundle, "… a baby."

He went over and looked the baby. It was a girl with had straight black hair. Her cheeks were red as cherry and her skin, white as snow.

"Misa-chan, Usui- kun, weren't you leaving?" Honoka asked as she spotted them.

"We were but…" Misaki voice trailed off as she looked down at the baby.

Honoka followed her eyes and saw the bundle. "Oh my gosh! Is that a baby?"

"Yeah," Misaki answered

"She's so cute! Honoka exclaimed "What's her name?"

"We don't know," Usui explained, "while Misa was getting her stuff, she saw the baby lying on the ground, behind the plant."

"Really?" Honoka asked shocked. "How do you think it got here?"

"Maybe someone left her by accident," Misaki said.

"I doubt," Erika suddenly appeared, "Sorry for interrupting but I overheard you guys."

"No problem," Honoka smiled

"Misa, I don't think someone left her here," Erika told Misaki.

"Anything is possible," misa started, "maybe the mother was very busy or she had to many children to take care of. It may not seem like it, but there is a chance, and if we want to know how the baby got here, we have to consider every possible thing that might have happened."

"Great speech misa,"Usui clapped.

"well said," Honoka clapped along with him.

"Now for my speech," Usui started, "I had a dream! That one day Misa-chan and I will-"

"hey!" Misaki snapped.

"sorry," Usui apologize.

"Misa-chan's right, "Honoka said, "but how do we know who come in with the baby and left without her."

"we could ask manager," Erika suggested.

"you called," Satsuki appeared right on que.

"um… yeah," Misaki said surprised at how fast Satsuki was, " did anybody come in with a baby?"

"I'm not sure," Satsuki said, "maybe you could watch the camera footage."

"Great idea," Misaki said as they head for the back.

When it was finally over they all came out to the main part of the building.

"I can't believe we couldn't find anything!" Honoka exclaimed, "Urg… what do we do now?"

"How about we go to the police," Usui suggested.

"That's a great idea, let's go right now," Erika said picking up her bag.

"Okay," they all agreed

Soon they stood at the entrance of the police department. Misaki looked at the building . She has been here many times and each time she was amazed by how everything was neat and in order.

"Misa, I think you should talk to them. It was you who found the baby and you are familiar with the police," Honoka said.

"I'm coming too," Usui said.

"Sure," Misaki smiled

As she and Usui started walking to the front desk, Misaki thought of how the police will find the baby's parents. Maybe they'll put up posters or wait for the parents to come. She looked over at Usui expecting to see the baby, but there was nothing in his hands.

"Usui," Misaki called.

"Hmm…" he answered.

"We need to bring the baby with us, right?"

"Yep."

"So, where's the baby?"

"Oh…" Usui said, "I'll go get her."

Misaki sighed as she walked up to the front desk. Apparently there was a new officer working there.

"Um… excuse me," Misaki said, hopping to get the attention of the blonde girl that was texting away on her phone but it was no luck.

"Hello!" misaki tried again.

"What!" the blonde snapped as she looked up. "Can't you see I'm busy."

Misaki was taken back. "I'm sorry but i think you're supposed to be working not texting am I not right?"

"Listen, I don't care who you are, but I'll advice that you watch it, okay?" she said as she turned back to her phone.

"Hey," Usui said as she approached the two ladies, "I got her."

"Hi!" the blonde suddenly gave her full attention to Usui, "I'm Kira, and how can I help you today."

"Um…" he glanced at misaki, "we'll like to see Officer Kenji."

"Sure," she fluttered her eye lashes at him, "please follow me."

"We're here," Kira smiled, "anything else I can help with."

"No thank you. We're good," misaki glared at Kira before she left.

The big wooden door then opened revealing a brown hair man. He smiled and stretched out his hands for a hug. "Misaki"

"Kenji," misaki accepted the hug.

"How are you?" he asked

"I'm fine, and you?"She smiled

"Good," he said, "so what brings you two here?"

"We want you to find the parents of this child," Usui answered showing him the baby.

"Are they missing?" Kenji asked.

"Not exactly," misaki said then explained the whole story to the officer.

"Don't worry, I'll help you two out," kenji assured them, "but you'll have to do something."

"Name it," misaki said.

"You'll have to take care of her," he explained, "it will be easier for us."

"Sure," Misaki agreed.

Usui looked at her. He could see that the only thing on her mind was finding the baby's parents.

"Great," Kenji smiled, "can I see the baby?"

Usui nodded and handed him the baby. Kenji begun to examine her. He reached and pulled out a gold heart shaped locket from around the baby's neck. "Did you ever reconigized this?"

"No," Usui answered.

Kenji opened the locket and showed it to them. On one side was apicture of the baby. On the next was the name 'Sakumi' and the date 'July 28th'.

"That must be her name and date of birth," kenji said, "mind if I hold onto this?"

"No problem,' misaki smiled, "we should go now."

"I'll contact you if I get anthing."Kenji told her.

"Sure," misaki said as they head out.

"So how was it?" Erika asked when she saw misaki and Usui.

"It was okay, except now I have to take care of her," misaki said motioning the baby.

"Wow! Misa as a mother, I would of never think expect that," Honoka said.

"Me too," misaki muttered.

"Oh my! Look at the time! we got to go," Satsuki exclaimed, "see, there's this meeting and we all have to be there.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." Erika said.

"Anyway… bye, and good luck!" Satsuki shouted as she Honoka and Erika drove off.

"Well, I guess it's just you, me and Sakumi." Misaki looked up at Usui.

He answered with a smirk, "I guess it is.

**A/N: tell me how it was!**

**Thanks! **


	3. Double move in

**Chapter three**

**A/N: Sorry for the long time I took to update! **

"Beep, beep, beep"

Misaki eye fluttered open on hearing the noise. She rolled over on her back and turned of the alarm.

She smiled as she thought to herself how lovely the morning was. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the baby was crying…

"Damn," she cursed as she ran to the room opposite hers. She picked up the crying Sakumi and paced up and down the room.

"Shh… don't cry," she begged but Sakumi didn't listen.

"Um, maybe you want changing," Misaki guessed.

She picked up a large brown and pink bag with small white puppies on it and the word 'BABY' marked in big bold black letters. Honoka had gotten it for her and sent it to her the same afternoon they went to the police. She reached in, took out a diaper, powder and some baby wipes, set them on the table and laid Sakumi on the bed.

"How do I do this?" Misaki asked out loud as if expecting someone to answer. She sighed and started to change the baby.

After wiping and powdering Sakumi, Misaki tried to put on her diaper.

"Something doesn't look right," Misaki muttered as she looked at the Sakumi, who had the leg of the diaper on her waist and the waist part on her leg.

"Maybe I'll change it around," Misaki said properly putting on the diaper. But even when Sakumi was properly changed she still cried.

"There… it's done, isn't it better Sakumi?" Misaki said hoping the baby will stop crying.

"Waa!" was the only response she got.

Misaki sighed and place Sakumi down as her stomach grumbled.

"I really need to eat something," Misaki decided out loud.

"Wait, that's it!" her eyes widen in realization, "maybe you're just hungry."

She got out the supplies needed to make Sakumi's milk.

"Well this isn't so hard," Misaki said as the water finished boiling. She mixed the milk in it and placed it near Sakumi's mouth. But instead of drinking she turned her head away, still crying.

"Come on…" Misaki pleaded, "…it tastes delicious see," Misaki picked up the bottle and sip a little, but immediately spit it out.

"EW!" she exclaimed, "This is horrible,"

"Waa!" Sakumi's cry got louder.

"Now what am I going to do?" Misaki question herself.

"Wow! It sure is noisy here!"

Misaki turned only to meet the face of the green eye blonde.

"How did you get here?" Misaki greeted him. In response he held up a key.

"You know I gave you that key for emergencies"

"This is an emergency; I was dying to see my girlfriend." Usui smirked, pulling Misaki close to him.

"Well since you're here…" she sighed, "see you can do with sakumi."

"What's the proper way to say it?"

"Come on, do I-,"

"Yes you do," Usui cut her off.

"Fine!" she surrendered, "c… can you… h…he… help me please!"

"Sure, Misa-chan! I'll do anything for you," he said before stealing a kiss from her.

Misaki face grew red as a tomato as he picked up the crying child.

"Come up… don't cry, everything's fine now," he whispered while rubbing Sakumi's back. Her wailing then became very quiet and was replaced by a soft giggle.

Misaki smiled as she looked at the two. "_It's like they were meant to be together_." She thought to herself.

"Misa I've been thinking," Usui sat down next to Misaki when sakumi had fall asleep

"Yeah,"

Usui looked up into Misaki's eyes and took a deep breath, "I think I should-,"

"NO!" Misaki screamed then remembered Sakumi so lowered her voice, "are you insane?"

"But you don't even know what I was saying,"

"Fine then, what was you saying."

"I think I should move in here with you and Sakumi."

"Again… NO!"

"Why not?" Usui pouted, "We are dating."

"But… but it just not right, I can take care of myself and Sakumi so I don't see any reason for you to stay here."

"Come on Misa-chan"

Misaki was going to decline, again, but she was interrupted by a loud cry.

"Waa!" Sakami wailed

Misaki got up and tried to stop Sakumi's crying. She looked at Usui who got up and headed for the door.

"Well since you don't need me I guess I'll just go," he said, "I'll leave you and Sakumi here alone. I know you'll take care of her, when she hungry and when she needs changing, Oh! And you'll always get her to stop cr-,"

"OK! I get it!" Misaki exploded, "if you can get her to stop crying you can stay,"

"Piece of cake" Usui took the child who immediately stopped crying. "I win!"

"Looks like you did," Misaki smiled. She was thinking over the whole moving in thing and it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Now I have two children to take care of," Misaki said out loud.

Usui gave her a short yet passionate kiss, "yes, please take care of me."

**A/N: don't forget to review, tell me what you think!**


End file.
